


Bandori Drabbles

by pleetee



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Lesbians, Love, Valentine's Day, did i mention lesbians?, everyone blushes a lot, soft lesbians, tomoe can't bake for some reason
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:36:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22760332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleetee/pseuds/pleetee
Summary: A bunch of random drabbles that are mostly going to be about ships. Just girls being gay.
Relationships: Ichigaya Arisa/Toyama Kasumi, Maruyama Aya/Yamato Maya, Udagawa Tomoe/Yamabuki Saaya
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	1. A Song For You (Maya/Aya)

**Author's Note:**

> Maruyama Aya/Yamato Maya
> 
> Maya considers showing her love for Aya in the way she knows best.

Maya loved Aya because Aya did not care that Maya was prone to rambling, or working herself up over things, or feeling like a complete failure. To Aya, those were the things that made her so loveable. They both had their fears and doubts about being idols, and they could work through them together, without fear, safe. 

“I want to write a song about you,” Maya said. It broke the comfortable silence between them.

They were in the comfort of her own home. They didn’t have to worry about being hounded by fans here, or being caught in a relationship. They were sat on the floor, Aya braiding her girlfriend’s hair with practised ease.

She made a small noise, humming somewhat, as she quirked her eyebrows. Maya couldn’t see her face anyway. “But won’t that mean that I’ll be singing a song about myself?”

Maya cleared her throat, covering her face ever so slightly. “It’s not for Pastel*Palettes to perform. I just want to write it for myself.”

Suddenly Aya felt very bashful. Her face went as pink as her hair and she abruptly stopped braiding, flapping her arms slightly in dismissal. “Oh, stop it! Well, no, don’t stop it, but stop it! You’re making me blush!”

“Huhehe.”

“No! Don’t laugh at me!” Aya’s words had no real bite behind them. She was just flustered, flapping like a bird like always. It was adorable, at least to Maya. 

“Sorry. I’m just glad you feel sort of embarrassed about it like I do.”

Aya paused, scrunching her face slightly in her thought. “Is it bad that we feel embarrassed?”

“No,” Maya said, “I don’t think so. And you feel embarrassed about almost everything, anyway.”

“I guess that’s true,” Aya sighed. A lot of people knew her as the bashful idol for a reason.

The truth was that Maya felt there was no other way to express her love other than through song. It was hopelessly cheesy, but she’d always felt like the only way for her to properly communicate was through her music. 

“I love you a lot,” she said quietly. “Just as much as I love music. But I find it hard to tell you that, sometimes. That’s why I want to write the song.”

“You just did.”

Maya paused. “Huh?”

Aya was grinning, the knowing in her face undeniable. It was hard to get Maya to admit her emotions so openly. She understood that, she didn’t mind, Maya’s love was obvious. But the words had just slipped right out of her when her guard was down. It was amazing. “You just told me how much you love me.”

Maya finally turned around to face her, incredulous, face red. “I did?”

“You did.”

“I did.”

Huh. 

So it was that simple.

Maya pressed a hand to her cheek, felt the burn of her emotions lying there. She gazed into Aya’s eyes, and there was a feeling of wholeness that she hadn’t felt before. “I’m still writing that song,” she murmured.

Aya laughed, the sound music to her ears, and pressed a tender kiss onto the bridge of Maya’s nose. “I look forward to hearing it. Now, could you turn back around? I want to finish braiding your hair.”


	2. A Tsundere Valentine (Arisa/Kasumi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichigaya Arisa/Toyama Kasumi
> 
> A belated Valentine's Day fic for the flagship lesbians.

“Arisa!” 

Kasumi was laughing as she charged towards her, arms open wide. Arisa let out a strangled yell of alarm, frozen in place in the middle of the hallway. “You shouldn’t be running in here!” 

Saaya was beside her, unable to stop herself from giggling at Arisa’s startled expression. 

It was too late. Kasumi barreled straight into her in an embarrassingly public display of affection. 

“Happy Valentine’s Day,” she smiled, arms wrapped tight around Arisa. 

Arisa’s face was beet red, and her face had contorted into her trademark flustered scowl. “Not here…” 

Kasumi snorted. “I love you too," she hummed, pulling away. “I got you something special!” 

Before she could retrieve the gift, Arisa had grabbed onto her arm. “Somewhere else,” she said, simply. 

They still had fifteen minutes until the school day started. That was plenty of time to exchange presents elsewhere, she reasoned, and so she whisked Kasumi off as fast as her legs would let her. 

Kasumi let herself be led away, unwilling to argue. “Bye, Saaya!” she chirped. 

Saaya watched them go, waving with a smile. 

Inside, she was sighing fondly.

Those girls…

—

“Here,” Arisa said. “We can do it here.” 

She’d let her to a secluded spot behind the main building. The grass was near-pristine, relatively untouched by the students. A perfect spot. 

There was still a bit of a chill in the air, but neither of them minded. They were happy to be anywhere with each other, even if Arisa would never say it out loud. 

“Now can I show you my present?” Kasumi smiled. 

That smile was unbearable. Kasumi was always smiling, bright, white teeth, eyes gleaming with infinite possibilities. It was annoying. 

Arisa loved it. “Mhm,” she said, allowing herself a faint smile of her own. 

Kasumi pulled out a little brown paper bag, eagerly reaching inside. She pulled out a small bonsai tree. 

Just the sight of it made Arisa start blushing again. Such a heartfelt gesture...it made her stomach do funny little loops. 

Her girlfriend’s voice was bright with anticipation. “Do you like it?” 

Carefully, as if it might break if she so much as touched it, Arisa took the bonsai from Kasumi’s hands. Her eyes were brimming with tears, and she quickly blinked them away. “Of course I do…” 

“I know you probably have a thousand others just like it, but this one is special! I made it sparkling! H–” 

“Heart-pounding?” Arisa said drily. 

“How did you know?” Kasumi gasped. 

“It’s your catchphrase.” Already, Arisa’s mind was turning to the logistics of keeping a bonsai tree in school all day, never mind one that was so precious. She had to push the thought away. “Anyway. I...really love it. Thank you, Kasumi.” 

“Are you going to give this one a name like the other ones?”

Arisa let out a short laugh, mostly flustered. “Uh, sure. What should I name it?”

“I think you should give it a name that has a lot of meaning,” said Kasumi, deep in thought.

“In that case, I’ll name it Kasumi.”

Why did you say that? Take that back!

“Yep. Kasumi.”

No!

“Aww, Arisa! I didn’t know you loved me so much.” The teasing in Kasumi’s voice was masking how much she felt like melting on the inside. 

“Obviously I love you,” Arisa said, and it sounded as if she was scolding Kasumi for daring to think that she didn’t. She cleared her throat. “Would you like your gift?”

“Of course!” Kasumi cried, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. It was. Who doesn’t want a gift?  
Suddenly Arisa felt rather embarrassed about the whole thing. What if Kasumi didn’t like her gift? She hadn’t kept the receipt. That would be a disaster.

“Um, okay,” she nodded, her movements slow. She pulled out the present, a small box, wrapped to perfection. “Here you go.”

The way she handed it over made it seem as if she didn’t want to hand it over at all. She didn’t. It was embarrassing. Watching Kasumi eagerly tear into the box, with a typical lack of care for the packaging, was painful.

Finally, Kasumi had tore her way into the box. Inside was…

A board game?

“Monopoly?” Kasumi blinked.

“D-Don’t say it like that!” Arisa cried. “I thought it would be a fun gift! You need to learn about money anyway, you’re too irresponsible!” She was hugging onto her bonsai tree defensively, as if that would protect her from any further embarrassment.

Kasumi laughed. She thought it was adorable. “You don’t need to talk like that! I love it.”

Arisa paused. “Really?”

“Yup! Now we have something to play when we’re bored of band practice!” 

She could always spin something to make it sound like fun. But this time, Arisa knew she wasn’t spinning. Somehow, she was genuinely excited about Monopoly.

“You’ll have to teach me how to play, though…”

Arisa scoffed. “As if you’ll listen.”

“I will! I pinkie promise you.” Kasumi wrapped an arm around her, and Arisa cuddled closer to her girlfriend with no resistance. The lovey-dovey look on her face gave away exactly how she was feeling.

“...fine. I suppose I can teach you.”


	3. Sugar, Butter, Flour (Tomoe/Saaya)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Udagawa Tomoe/Yamabuki Saaya
> 
> Saaya invites Tomoe to try her hand at making some bread. It goes badly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was requested, and i'm glad because tomosaaya is adorable.

“Man, Saaya, I’m not sure if I’m the best at this,’ Tomeo mumbled, slightly unsure. 

“You don’t have to be the best,” Saaya smiled. “You just have to try your best.”

Tomeo laughed quietly. “Ah, that’s sweet and all, but really, this is a disaster.”

She was covered in flour. 

Tomoe was trying to be nice when she’d gone to Yamabuki Bakery to buy some bread for Moca, but Saaya, with her charming ways, had enticed her into the back to try her hand at actually making it.

Darn. If only she wasn’t so cute.

Trying to impress Saaya had gone out of the window almost immediately. Tomoe had failed to put the apron on correctly (apparently there was a right way). She was inadequate at washing her hands. Above all else, she handled the dough like she was slapping putty around.

“I’m sure Moca will love her bread no matter what,” Saaya said, instinctively trying her best to clean up after Tomoe. “She doesn’t seem hard to impress.”

Apparently Tomoe was done. The apron was already coming off. “Clearly you don’t know Moca very well. I should have just bought the bread that the expert made.”

A disastrous trip. All she’d managed to do was fail to do something nice for her friend and embarrass herself in front of a cute girl.

Saaya tutted in a motherly way that made Tomoe feel oddly cared for. “You shouldn’t be so hard on yourself, Tomoe! It’s just some bread.”

“But all I did was make a mess,” Tomoe said, hopelessly sheepish. “I just feel like I got in the way.”

“Nonsense. I invited you to, didn’t I?”

In an instant, Saaya had moved unbearably close to Tomoe and began to wipe the flour off of her face with a tablecloth. Tomoe could do nothing but freeze, lips parted slightly in surprise, acutely aware of the fact that her face was burning red.

Saaya didn’t stop. It had gone on for too long.

“Uh, Saaya?”

“Mmm?”

“I think my face is clean now.”

“Hm? Oh!”

Saaya quickly shuffled backwards, letting out a quick bout of laughter that was obviously forced in order to cover up her mistake. “Sorry! I just started daydreaming a bit, I think!” Another laugh.

Suddenly, Tomoe didn’t feel too bad anymore. That was the worst attempt at a recovery that she had ever seen.

No offence, Saaya.

“Oh, it’s okay,” she said, laughing along to make her friend feel better. “Happens to me all the time!”

“Yeah! Silly me…”

As awkward as it had been in the moment, Tomoe wanted to go back to it. That closeness, it was nice.

Already, an idea had popped into her brain. She followed it through without a second thought. “...hang on a sec. You’ve got some on your face, too.”

Saaya looked understandably confused. “Oh? Really?”

There was no flour on her face. Tomoe gently took the cloth from her and tilted her chin up in a gesture that instantly made Saaya feel a bit faint. Taking care to be gentle, Tomoe started to wipe away the flour that didn’t exist.

Part of Saaya knew that the flour wasn’t there. The other part insisted that Tomoe was just being nice.

She liked the part of her that knew the flour wasn’t there, because that meant that there was something more going on. It meant that Tomoe wanted to be close to her.

She wanted to be close to Tomoe too.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to request some pairings or shoot some suggestions if you want to! it would help me out.


End file.
